stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Similarities to 6teen
These are a few similarites from the show [http://6teen.wikia.com/wiki 6teen] to Stoked. Lo Ridgemount and Caitlin Cooke *They both seem to be in a similar situation in the shows. *They are both forced by either one or both of their parents to get a job to show they know the value of a dollar. *They both also love shopping. *They sometimes act slackerish about their jobs. *They both do not have good work ethic in the beginning, but they improve with time and experience. *They both are good at relationship problems. *They both wear sleeveless clothing and sandals, although Lo wears a dress and purple flip-flops as opposed to a sleeveless top, a skirt, and pink sandal wedges. *They are both best friends with the athletic girl. Fin McCloud and Nikki Wong *They are not called by their actual name. *They both have moderately short hair. *They both always say they hate their jobs. *They have similar relationships styles with Jonesy and Reef. *They are both somewhat feminist and hate being talked down to for being female. Reef and Jonesy Garcia *His relationship with Fin seems similar to Jonesy's with Nikki. *They are also both total flirts with other girls, especially good-looking girls. *They are both lazy, rebellious delinquents. *They both have the same taste in underwear. *They have both been seen naked. *They both hate the teen-hater. *They are both friends with the party dude. *They are both voiced by Terry McGurrin. *They are both selfish and arrogant. *They are both braggarts. *They are both good-looking. *They are both very competitive with others. *They can be dishonest at times. *They both wear short sleeves. *They both are not too bright at times. *They both deny their fears. **Jonesy denies his fear of blood and needles, Reef denies his fear of darkness. Broseph and Jude Lizowski *They both have blond hair. *They are both easy-going. *They are considered soul boarders. **Jude with skateboards and Broseph with surfboards. *They don't usually think ahead before doing stuff. *They are both friends with the delinquent. Emma and Jen Masterson *They are both athletic. *They have long hair and have some red in it. *They are not good at getting boys they like. *They are really good friends with the rich princess. Ripper and Carl *Ripper's most known quality is that he farts a lot, the same seems to be true about Carl. Andrew Baumer and Ron the Rent-a-Cop *They both have a no-nonsense attitude. *They both take their jobs seriously. *They both became a wreck without their jobs. *They both hate teenagers, especially the delinquent. Mr. Ridgemount and Coach Halder *They are both big in size and intimidating. *They both yell a lot at someone. **Coach Halder yells at Jen Masterson and Mr. Ridgemount yells at his daughter. *They are both voiced by Jamie Watson. Martha McCartney and Leda *They are both mean and grumpy. *They rarely smile and constantly yell. Kelly and Tricia *They are both bossy and selfish. *They both hate the rich princess and the athletic girl. *They both enjoy making other people's lives miserable. *They both stole another person's boyfriend. **Tricia stole several of Caitlin's boyfriends and Kelly stole Ty from Emma. Shep and Jude *Both are voiced by Christian Potenza. Snack Shack and Darth *Both are voiced by Darren Frost. *Both are geeks who enjoy role-playing with costumes. Amber Green and Lydia *Both are redheads. *Both are mentally unstable and engage in bizarre behavior. *Both are obsessed with a boy they like. Bacon-Bake Tan and Smash Face Tan *They are both tanning products that give terrible results. *The Smash Face Tan from 6teen causes acne, the Bacon-Bake Tan from Stoked turns the skin orange if it is not reapplied frequently. *They were both used by the rich princess. **Caitlin used the Smash Face Tan in "Dirty Work", Lo used the Bacon-Bake Tan in "I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie". See also *Similarities to Total Drama series Category:Miscellaneous Category:Relationships